


I cannot overstate it (I will be overjoyed)

by weonlyliveonce



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Felicity is uncomfortable, Married Couple, Oliver is pretty cute, Pregnancy, Vaguely Alternate Universe, vaguely canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weonlyliveonce/pseuds/weonlyliveonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is pregnant and doesn't react well to the whole thing. Oliver proves to be amazing through out it, despite what everyone seems to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cannot overstate it (I will be overjoyed)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I initially wasn't planning on writing anything until my exams were over except this idea came out of nowhere because I found it funny if Oliver was the calm one in a far off future where he and Felicity are married and everyone is friends. It then turned into this weird monster of a thing that I can't decide if I like or not. Originally, it was going to be random snapshots but then I guess it turned out to not be that. I became more verbose than I thought I would with this story. And ta-da! An enormous one shot about Felicity being pregnant. Wherein, there's actually only like four moments. So, no snapshots and...yeah, I hope you like it. :/
> 
> Also, please note, I haven't included the whole Oliver-already-fathered-a-child thing in this. Mostly because I have no idea where they're going to take that and I can't guess. So...partly canon, partly AU - obviously, they're married in this.
> 
> Title comes from Matchbox Twenty's song 'Overjoyed'. 
> 
> As always, I don't own 'Arrow'. I do wish I could be friends with Felicity and smack Oliver on the upside of his head occasionally. Happy reading!

It's a Monday when Felicity finds out that she's pregnant.

She's settling into her desk, booting up her computer when she takes a sip of her large skim cappuccino and promptly feels the need to vomit. It's everything that makes her want to vomit, from the coffee that's sliding down her throat to the smell of the it to the frothed milk and she's got her head in the trashcan before her brain can compute that coffee has made her vomit.

When it does occur to her that the coffee is the reason she'd shoved her head in the trashcan, she's actually quite upset.

She _likes_ this coffee. She only gets it on a Monday and it means that she has to drive out of her way to get it because the eclectic little coffee shop is on no reasonable route to Queen's Holdings LTD - formed after some tricky maneuvering by Oliver after the whole Isabel-Slade thing. But she still drives to get it because on a Monday after a weekend of vigilante activity, she desperately needs coffee and they make the best coffee ever.

Except now the coffee has made her throw up.

Felicity glares at the offending item sitting on her desk because, obviously, they've used off milk in her cappuccino and it's made her throw up.

Sitting at her desk, Felicity picks up her coffee again just to see if she can smell if the milk is off and...

...her head ends up in the trashcan, again.

The milk is definitely off, she decides. Because now she's thrown up twice and she actually feels pretty nauseated and she's got her head stuck in the trashcan which is a move that she hasn't pulled since college.

"Felicity?"

The sound of her husbands concerned voice has her lifting her head and she attempts to summon a weak smile at the figure Oliver Queen cuts standing in her office doorway.

He's imposing in an perfectly tailored, charcoal Italian suit and the green tie she bought him a couple of weeks ago. He had come into work earlier than she has this morning, something about a conference call with the other side of the world. Which is why she'd driven herself and why he's obviously not burying his head in a trashcan because of spoiled milk.

"Hi." She offers weakly and watches as his brow furrows.

"You don't look so good." He tells her, stepping into her office and reaching over to press his hand against her forehead.

Felicity closes her eyes at the cool touch of his hand and leans into him. "I've vomited twice in two minutes. The milks off. I'm never going to that coffee shop again. Even if I really need it next Monday. You need to be a really good husband and stop me, okay?"

When she opens her eyes, Oliver has a funny look on his face. It's halfway between amused and frustrated and Felicity has no idea what to make of it. It's not a look Oliver wears around her a lot. He normally hovers between amused and loving and frustrated and angry.

"Felicity," Oliver starts and pauses, obviously trying to choose his words carefully because he knows whatever he's about to say won't go down well. It has only taken him three years of marriage to figure out how to say something she doesn't want to hear. "Do you think it's maybe not the milk?"

She eyes him because that's a decidedly cagey question to ask her and how is she supposed to answer that question. Of course it was the milk. What else could it have been?

"Honestly, Oliver, it was the milk. And the smell. The coffee just smells absolutely disgusting to me right now." She tells him, feeling slightly annoyed with her husband.

Oliver suppresses rolling his eyes at her answer. She can tell he does because he sighs heavily. He can only ever stop one impulse at a time.

"Felicity, you just vomited. Coffee made you vomit and you think it smells disgusting. Which is unusual because I'm pretty sure coffee runs in your veins. You've been getting dizzy and eating enough to feed _two_ people instead of one. Plus, you keep tripping over air. Are you seeing where I'm going with this?" Oliver tells her, as if he's trying to spell something out that she totally should have known before him.

It's irritating because she has no idea what he's trying to spell out for her. She's got no clue which is weird because she can normally read Oliver like a book and catches onto everything he says before he finishes his sentence.

"Look, it's probably just my time of the month. You know I get weird when that comes around." Felicity tells him, blushing only slightly because, okay, yes, he's her husband and he has a sister so he knows about stuff like this.

But, it's still weird saying things like this to him aloud.

Oliver sighs loudly at her response and then he really does roll his eyes.

"Babe, you won't be having a 'time of the month' for about nine months." Oliver tells her bluntly.

Felicity blinks owlishly at his words, trying to process his frustrated sentence and then...oh.

 _Oh_.

She's pregnant.

So, it definitely wasn't the milk.

* * *

Felicity doesn't settle into her pregnancy comfortably.

It mostly has a lot to do with the fact that this is a surprise pregnancy. Obviously it was a surprise pregnancy, she hadn't even known she was pregnant until Oliver had pointed it out. But the point is, that she most definitely hadn't planned on being pregnant _now_. She'd had a five year plan that ended with her being pregnant, not a surprise one three years in.

The plan included cleaning up Starling City so it's crime rate was lower than it had ever been, turn the Applied Science division of Queens Holdings LTD into a world class operation and enjoy every minute of being married to one Oliver Queen without having to share him with _anyone_.

After all, she'd been there, earned a lot more than a t-shirt and even if they had been together for a total of seven years - two years of official boyfriend/girlfriend, an interminable two year engagement and three years of marriage - she was still really unwilling to share Oliver with anyone.

Plus, she was going to be huge.

Felicity knows she's being unfair and she should probably be overjoyed at the thought of having a baby with the man she loved but...she really was going to get huge and ever since the morning when Oliver had told her she was pregnant? She'd had morning sickness.

Which no-one had told her was actually all day sickness.

Basically, her five year plan was out the window, her skin was breaking out in a way she'd never experienced and she feels revolting, _all the time_.

So, no, she isn't settling into her pregnancy comfortably. Why, whenever she'd thought about being pregnant, she'd thought it was going to be breeze is beyond her.

Clearly, it wasn't going to be a breeze.

And now, she's standing in the master bedroom of their house and she feels like crying.

She's already putting on weight because the dress she wants to wear totally fit her twelve weeks ago. Her five year plan is smashed to pieces and she feels horrible even though she was told that her morning sickness would start to go away as she reached the end of first trimester. She doesn't want to go to work and have a meeting feeling like this and she really wants to cry.

Felicity stands and stares at the dress gaping open in the mirror and she actually does start to cry. It's a really pretty blue and green dress that molds to her curves in such a way that every time Oliver sees her in it, he spends a good minute just staring at her before dragging her back into the bedroom.

But he won't anymore because the dress just won't zip!

"Felicity, Digg's here." Oliver strides into the room, focusing on his phone only to look up when she sniffs loudly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Your child won't let me wear my dress!" She actually shouts it at him because it's totally his fault that she's pregnant and crying over a dress that won't fit.

Oliver pauses for a second, narrowing his eyes at her and then letting out something that suspiciously sounds like a chuckle. Felicity narrows her eyes at him as he walks over to her and slides his arms around her.

She sniffles and buries her face in his suit and wishes that she hadn't shouted at him.

Oliver has been surprisingly amazing about this whole thing.

Part of the reason that she didn't want to have a baby was because she wasn't sure how Oliver would have dealt with it. There was a huge chance Oliver would never have wanted children after everything he's been through and Felicity always figured she'd broach the subject with him when her five year plan was complete and she thought he would be prepared for the idea of a child.

Except that hadn't happened and Oliver had figured out she was pregnant before she had and he's been so good through the last twelve weeks. He'd come to all the appointments and held her hand at the first ultrasound. He'd rubbed her back and cuddled her when she'd been feeling really bad and had stayed away when the nausea turned her into the worst person in the history of the world. He'd even agreed to keep the fact that she pregnant quiet because she just wasn't ready for everyone to know.

So, basically, he's been amazing and she's been yelling at him.

"It's okay, Felicity. It's not the end of the world." Oliver tells her softly, his hand gently sliding to massage the bare skin of her back and Felicity tries to snuggle closer.

"It is. I like this dress. _You_ like this dress. And it won't fit and I feel sick. It's horrible. And everyone wants to know what's wrong with me and Roy keeps bugging me because I apparently ate his food the other night because I was so hungry and I'm going to get really fat and none of my dresses are ever going to fit me again." She tells him pitifully, her voice muffled by his suit. "And then I threw up Roy's food because apparently I only felt like Pad Thai for thirty seconds before I didn't want it anymore."

Oliver, thankfully, stays dutifully silent as she complains. He simply continues to rhythmically rub her back and Felicity actually starts to feel a lot better the longer she stands there with her husband. He's good at things like this. Just holding her until she feels a lot better than she did to begin with.

"You know, the dress doesn't matter 'cause in a couple of months, we're going to have a baby and it won't matter. None of it will matter, Felicity. Not your dress or the sickness or your five year plan, okay? It won't matter and...I love you." Sometimes, Oliver runs out of words for his encouraging speeches and when that happens, he settles for something he knows she always wants to hear.

In any case, it makes her feel a lot better than she'd been feeling all day.

Right up until she walks down stairs, wearing a red shift dress that's looser than the pretty blue and green dress and Digg's standing there placidly next to Oliver and he looks up at her.

"So, are we going to talk about the fact that you're pregnant or not?"

All Oliver's hard work of the last few minutes disappears immediately at the question.

* * *

Felicity knows it's unlike her to hold a grudge.

But she's totally holding one against both her husband and her closest friend.

It's actually a miracle that she remembers to maintain holding a grudge against Oliver and Digg. Mainly because at four months, baby brain has hit her hard and for Felicity? She's taking it as some sort of affront to her intelligence.

Honestly, in the last two weeks, she's locked herself out of their house three times, forgotten the code to enter the lair every single time she's tried to get into it and the other day, when Oliver was trying to talk to her about a program she'd given the go ahead in Applied Sciences, he may have well been reciting Russian poems because she had no idea what he was talking about.

At the moment, Felicity isn't entirely sure which part of her pregnancy so far she likes less. The morning sickness was horrible but Felicity might trade it in order to gain back her impeccable memory and ability to use her brain.

But her baby brain isn't why she's holding a grudge against Oliver and Diggle.

No, the reason she's holding a grudge is because Oliver and Diggle both knew she was pregnant before she had.

For some reason, Felicity only really picked up on the fact that she was the last one to know she was pregnant. Well, Roy hadn't known either but Roy doesn't really count.

But it doesn't really matter because they both knew she was pregnant and had apparently agreed to let her figure it for herself because they'd jointly decided that she wouldn't have reacted well to their belief that she was pregnant. How they both knew she was pregnant before she did, she hasn't really figured out. Digg had given her his patented 'really?' look when she'd asked, as if she'd forgotten that he'd watched Lyla go through pregnancy twice. Oliver had told her the night she'd eaten four helpings of Spaghetti Bolognese tipped him off but really, Felicity thinks Digg told him.

But it's all besides the point because she's decided that, at the moment, she's not happy with either of them because they knew and she didn't and since she's the one carrying the baby then she should have been the first to know.

It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that they both decided that maybe she should start to think about taking maternity leave from the Arrow Cave sooner rather than later.

Honestly, sometimes Felicity thinks the two of them would make a better couple because of their penchant for communication about things they deem important.

She'd met that suggestion with a stubbornness that had Oliver rubbing his hand over his face and Diggle raising his eyebrows. Diggle's eyebrows are very expressive when he doesn't approve of something. Either way, she'd said no and then told them, in her Loud Voice, that in no way were the two of them going to tell her what to do.

They hadn’t told her they thought she was pregnant, so they don’t get a say in what she does while she’s pregnant.

So now, she’s sitting at her computers, running facial recognition software on a lone gunman who appeared to be blackmailing families before shooting them, her hand resting on her belly – she’d begun to pop out nicely – and resolutely ignoring Oliver and Digg.

Roy, who had taken the news that she was pregnant with an interesting mix of fascination and horror, was out getting dinner. His self-preservation instincts had kicked in when Felicity had walked down into the lair and ignored her husband’s greeting.

She can hear them discussing something quietly – most likely her involuntary maternity leave – and is trying very hard to focus on her computers when she hears their voices stop and footsteps approaching her.

Felicity knows it is Oliver because his hand automatically shifts to her shoulder and squeezes before insistently putting pressure on her shoulder in order to make her reluctantly spin in her chair.

Obviously, it’s time for his apology.

Felicity resolutely ignores the fact that her husband is shirtless as she turns to face him, her hand clenching on her little belly and tries very hard to ignore it when he takes her left hand and gently starts to run his thumb over her wedding band and emerald engagement ring.

“Hey, you can’t ignore us forever.” He tells her gently and Felicity frowns at him.

“Watch me.” She snaps at him and then continues. “You can’t just discuss something with Diggle and then make an executive decision, Oliver. I’m pregnant not incapable.”

Oliver's smile is indulgent. Felicity raises her eyebrows, unimpressed with a smile that used to make her blush to the roots of her hair because he is so not getting out of this, no matter what smile he uses. Who cares if he's been pretty amazing through the last four months? With the holding her hair back because of morning sickness, the comforting when she cried over dropping a piece of toast and the endless patience he has when she calls him because she locked herself out of the house again? Oh and the sex, she pretty much hated the thought of sex for the first thirteen weeks of her pregnancy which is incredible because her husband is the hottest man she's ever met but he'd patiently waited her out when she'd announced that too.

But he's not the one growing a baby, so there.

"We're not making a executive decision. We both just thought that maybe, when you hit your final trimester, you'll want to think about taking a break from our...activities." Oliver tells her quietly and firmly. When he sees her wrinkle her nose. "Felicity, you're not going to be comfortable down here. It's cold, you're going to tire yourself out before you even manage to get here and we both know that your back hurts if you sit in this chair too long, it's going to hurt even more when you're carrying something bigger than the size of an onion, okay?"

Felicity opens her mouth to argue, she's not entirely sure how because Oliver appears to have done some sort of research on pregnancy that she's been meaning to get around to but hasn't. Because, well, she's listening to the doctor and she has an irrational fear that if she Google's pregnancy, she's going to come face to face with information that sends her overactive imagination into overdrive and she'll just come out of it feeling scarred for life.

"Felicity, I really need you to think about it, okay? Because I want you to be okay." Oliver interrupts her argument before she can even start, laying a hand on her bump and speaking in a low voice.

It's then Felicity feels the fluttering.

"Oh." She gasps and Oliver eyes in her in concern.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks, surprisingly calmly seeing as her 'oh' was a new noise. As soon as he speaks, the fluttering starts and Felicity stares at him in wonder.

"I think I felt the baby move." She says, staring at Oliver in wonder because this is the first time she's felt the baby move.

Oliver eyes shift down to stare at her bump and then he starts to grin. Felicity feels the flutter again and is absolutely sure that this is their baby moving. Her eyes meet Oliver's and she starts to grin as well, forgetting about their argument and instead allowing the moment to be suspended.

Her hand moves to cover Oliver's as the fluttering continues and Felicity holds her husbands gaze and she realizes that she's probably more in love with him than ever as their hands rest on their child.

For the first time since she became pregnant, Felicity can't wait for the baby to arrive.

* * *

Felicity enters her third trimester with her baby shower.

Initially, she hadn't wanted one. In fact, as she'd begun to ease out of her second trimester and into her third, she'd begun to feel like she didn't want to do anything. At twenty-nine weeks, her bump has ballooned and so has pretty much everything else. She feels less and less like doing anything as Baby Arrow - a term coined by Roy that Oliver resolutely refuses to use - grows and she needs to go to the bathroom every thirty seconds and sleep starts to become even more elusive.

In fact, the only way she was getting any sleep was if Oliver was in bed beside her and massaging her back and talking to her softly. Apparently, the sound of his voice soothed not only her but Baby Arrow as well.

So, she's sleep deprived, huge - thanks to the fact that Oliver is gargantuan - and needs to park herself near the bathroom, at all times.

A baby shower sounded like her own personal hell.

But when Thea insisted on throwing her one - apparently because it was expected but mostly because she was still trying to make up for her defection to Malcolm Merlyn years ago - Felicity hadn't had the energy or the heart to say no. Oliver had almost made it worth it when he'd pressed a long kiss to her forehead and continued to massage her lower back.

Not even Oliver, however, could make up for the baby shower.

It is the weirdest guest list, ever.

There are women she works with at Queens Holdings and some college friends, all who she keeps in sporadic contact with. There are also wives of investors she gets along with well enough, all totally normal people to be invited to her house for her baby shower.

There's also two assassins, an agent from A.R.G.U.S and Laurel Lance, intermingling with all the normal guests as if they hadn't a care in the world.

Felicity is sitting on the couch, hands resting on her belly and eyeing Nyssa as she apparently makes casual small talk with her roommate from MIT. Which is weird because Felicity has known Nyssa for a while now and she wasn't aware the beautiful assassin had the ability to make small talk with normal people.

But it's enough to distract her from the fact that she'd woken up feeling horrible and had been on the verge of cancelling the shower in order to simply stay in her pajamas and cuddle up to her husband. Who hasn't left the house, despite his sister's orders, and is upstairs putting together the last of the nursery just in case she decided she needed him.

If she wasn't pregnant, Felicity is sure she'd be mortified about her dependence on Oliver. As of six months ago, however, mortification is the last thing she feels because she is pregnant and the longer this pregnancy has gone on, the more it becomes apparent the only person who makes her feel marginally okay is Oliver.

Felicity is startled out of her thoughts when Laurel Lance eases down onto the couch next to her and offers her the glass of water she's carrying. Felicity accepts it gratefully and smiles at the brunette.

She and Laurel really hadn't had the best start. Being that Laurel was, well, Gorgeous Laurel and they hadn't exactly gotten on well at the very beginning. A lot of that had to do with Oliver and the fact that Felicity was both jealous of the beautiful woman and insanely judgmental of her and her actions. There was also the whole knowing-her-sister-was-alive-before-her thing and the Oliver-Vigilante secret. Plus the fact that she's pretty sure Laurel hadn't liked her and then there was the big blow up Laurel and Oliver had when he'd told her they weren't going to work because of too much history and, well, Felicity.

But it's whatever now because they'd sorted it out and while Felicity knows she'll always be closer to Sara, Laurel was a pretty good friend to have around.

"How are you feeling?" She asks quietly and Felicity sighs.

"Horrible. I want to go back to bed and I want Oliver to come with me." Felicity tells her frankly and then blushes a little. "Not for sex! Because at this point energy is needed to do that and I have none. But because he has magic hands. That give good massages. Oh God. I feel horrible, lets just go with that."

Laurel smiles at her, leaning over to place her hand on her belly. "They'll be here soon, though. How's Oliver handling it?"

Felicity snorts a little and rolls her eyes, remembering how before she was pregnant she thought Oliver would have some sort of break down or plunge into thoughts of sending her away to protect her or distancing himself to protect them and that she'd have to deal with on top of being pregnant.

"Better than me. Honestly, he's like a duck to water. You know what he did last weekend? He baby proofed the entire house while I was sleeping. Then he spent an fifteen minutes massaging my back because it hurt. He's in the nursery now, putting together the crib and you know what I caught him reading the other day? A parenting book. Like he needs it. He's pretty much been looking after a child ever since I became pregnant." Felicity tells Laurel, irritation and pride shining through as she thinks about her husband.

"Really? He hasn't been weird?" A new voice breaks in and Felicity scowls at Sara as she wanders over. "Huh. That's weird. We all thought Ollie may have had some breakdown in the last six months or become super protective and we'd all find you under house arrest by about now."

"No. He's been great. Like, beyond great. I spent the first twelve weeks yelling at him and he never even yelled back. He's even cut back on work because he won the argument about maternity leave." Felicity closes her eyes and rubs her forehead with the heel of her hand. "He's been amazing about the whole thing and I've been a cranky pregnant woman for most of it."

"Only most of it, though." Oliver's amused voice breaks through the conversation and Felicity flinches when she feels their child back flip at the sound and Laurel startles as the baby kicks.

They've discovered that Baby Arrow has a thing for Oliver's voice. He'd taken to talking to her bump at night and the further Felicity gets into her pregnancy, the more likely it is for the baby to respond to Oliver's voice when he's near. It's actually really amazing and Felicity often thinks that Oliver feels even more connected to their child when she tells him that they shift when he talks.

"Most of it being six months." Felicity grumbles and then she eyes her husband, feeling a headache coming on from lack of sleep. "Hi. What are you doing down here?"

Oliver walks over to lean down and kiss her gently, his beard scratching her slightly. "I came to get some food. Crib's up, too. Thought you'd want to see it."

Felicity hums a little and then nods. "I'd like that. Help me up?" 

It only takes a little maneuvering for her to get up from the couch she'd settled on and she purposefully ignores Thea's protest that they haven't even reached the game part of the baby shower as Oliver holds her hand tightly and leads her upstairs to the nursery that's next door to their room.

It's a bright, light room painted yellow with sturdy white furniture and prints of baby animals hanging on the walls. They had decided they didn't want to know whether the baby was a boy or girl and because of it had essentially eliminated green from the baby's room and it's wardrobe. Oliver hadn't seemed too put out about the lack of green and, after she'd been unable to decide what color she wanted for the nursery, he'd chosen the soft yellow and painted it without telling her.

The crib is indeed up and Felicity stares at, noting that Oliver has even made it up, the baby giraffe on the blanket smiling up at her as she stares down at it. Essentially? The nursery is complete and Felicity realizes that the only thing left to do is have the baby.

It's actually a really overwhelming thought.

Turning, she reaches blindly for Oliver and he chuckles softly as her belly bumps his stomach and she presses her face against his chest as best she can. His hands automatically fall to her lower back and he absently massages there as she sniffles.

"We're going to have a baby, Oliver. We're actually going to be parents." Felicity's voice is muffled as she speaks, fright only edging her words as she realizes that _they_ may be prepared but _she's_ not.

She's so not ready for the baby growing inside her.

Oliver doesn't reply instantly, instead he presses a kiss to her hair, his hands never faltering and just holds her because he always seems to know that it's the best thing to do when she seems even slightly afraid.

"Felicity, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me, you know that right? You, our baby, your pregnancy. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. After everything that I've been through," Oliver pauses a little to draw away from her and look her in the eye. "You and our baby are making up for it every single day. So when you complain about me being amazing? I want you to remember that the reason I'm being amazing is all because of you, okay?" 

Felicity isn't sure who to respond his words other than cry because Oliver is both amazing and sweet and she got really, really lucky. Maybe she doesn't think that enough and maybe it hasn't been really apparent but Felicity lifts onto her toes to kiss him.

"I really love you. A lot." She tells him as his hand rests on her belly and he smiles at her. For some reason, hearing that makes Felicity feel slightly less frightened. Looking around the room that's ready and waiting for their child, Felicity looks up at him with a smile.

"Hey, Oliver? We're going to be parents." She says.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Oliver replies with a grin.

Turns out, it really is great.

* * *

Arabella Jane Queen enters the world a week after her due date, early in the morning.

Felicity has never been more grateful for Oliver Queen until the moment she realized that the idea of having anyone in the delivery room but him made her freak out as soon as they'd arrived at the hospital.

Like her entire pregnancy, Felicity is pretty sure she wouldn't have got through the birth of their daughter if he hadn't been there.

When she wakes a couple of hours after the delivery of their daughter, Oliver is standing by the window of her private room. Arabella looks miniscule cradled in her father's arms as he talks to her softly. Felicity vaguely catches a few words and realizes that he's pretty much telling Arabella how awesome her mother is and she smiles at the thought. He turns around as she moves and meets her gaze with a grin.

"Hi." He says quietly and walks over to her. "Look, mommy's awake." Oliver says and Felicity holds out her arms to take her baby.

It's an awkward transfer but Felicity sighs as she settle's Arabella against her chest and looks down at the gorgeous bundle they produced. Her eyes are screwed shut but Felicity knows that they're a vivid blue and she's pretty sure that they'll stay blue and Arabella's breathing is even. Feeling Oliver sit on the bed next to her, Felicity wriggles over.

"She's perfect." She whispers as Oliver's arm settles around her shoulders and she leans against him, the two of them staring down at their daughter.

"She really is. You did a fantastic job." He murmurs, pressing a kiss against her hair and Felicity snorts.

"Only because you weren't a nutcase about the whole thing. God knows what we would have done if you had been." She tells him and Oliver laughs quietly, his big hand coming up to settle partially on hers and partially on Arabella's tiny body.

They're silent as they stare in wonder at the baby. It's amazing, Felicity thinks, that this tiny human, the cause of her uncomfortable pregnancy could be the cause of so much love. Felicity knows it's a cliché but she's completely overwhelmed by her love for her daughter, a bigger, brighter, more beautiful love than she'd ever imagined possible.

But it's there and, combined with the fact that it's possible she's never loved Oliver more, Felicity has no doubts that her entire pregnancy was worth it. Arabella is a better payoff than she could have ever hoped for.

Rolling her neck, Felicity sighs contently and closes her eyes.

It was all absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You reached the end of this story! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the story. And I apologize if you feel like I hit you over the head with pregnancy facts. The baby brain thing is real, too, it's amazing what they forget. I had a close friend who would forget that we'd seen each other the day before during her pregnancy. It was hilarious. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> In a side note, the next installment of Leather Pants, Random Kissing and Illegal Activities is shaping up in my head. As a teaser - Felicity will both admire the spectacular fit of Oliver's leather pants (again) and become particularly well acquainted with just how well they fit. ;) Make of that what you will. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this monster and remember, reviews make any authors day!


End file.
